Seriously Imperfect
by xbraveryx
Summary: A string of unconnected one shots of Kat/Christian. The first one's the prologue for a story that I was going to do, so. Bad ending, guys. Take note of that. If you do, thank you for reading!
1. Seriously Imperfect

"_I've always thought you and me were the same…_

… _seriously imperfect."_

And what came after that… I'll never forget. What I said was complete truth. For me. It struck a chord… and when he looked at me that way; ugh, I couldn't help it. But, he was in love with Tara. She really did deserve him. After all, he never looked at me the way he looked at Tara… or the way I looked at him. It was a sad crush. Still…

…_**I KISSED Him**_

It had been 3 years since Tara graduated from the academy. Tara, Christian… _Abigail_. Sammy. I was one of the unlucky ones. I didn't graduate at all. I can't say that I'm sad, really. If I had of stayed, I would have been miserable. I would've had to watch every passing moment of "Tara and Christian" and act like I was happy for her, because she was my best friend. But now we're not. Now I don't know any of them. If I saw them on the streets, the one thing keeping me from throwing myself at them in rejoice would be the fact they wouldn't recognise me anymore. I don't recognise myself. But I'd know them anywhere. I'd know _him _from across the country.

_**I FELL Away**_

"So you're saying you're running away," Mum said tiredly. I nodded my head gingerly. No matter how tough I pretend to be, I'm scared. I always will be. Right then, I was scared that Mum wouldn't care, because I really, really wanted her to. "Well hurry up then," she said with a roll of her eyes, "the world won't wait for you, Katerina." I left the next day.

_The world won't wait for you, Katerina_

_**I KNEW That**_

My first night spent completely alone was terrifying. And so, so cold. I relived my memories in an isolated skating park. It reminded me so much of _him_. The way he smelt, the way he carried himself like he could take anything the world threw at him, like he'd seen such a depth to everything that when he looked at you, he saw right through you. He saw through me. I relived our kiss.

_**It Was OURS**_

I'm only human. I'm only one. And I'm only just broken.

"_So are you homophobic, or what?" I said from the stairs. He was on his skateboard. Was, until he stumbled in surprise. "See it must have touched a raw nerve," I continued, walked toward were he stood, rigid. "Dude, you need to seriously chill out. Patrick's one of the few errant people who are working here."_

"_He got in my face. I don't like people in my face."_

"_He was correcting you."_

"_I don't like people touching me either."_

"_Must make you a fun date."_

"_You'll never get to find out."_

_I walked toward him, stepping on his skateboard. "Can I have that in writing?" I shifted into him. "This too close?"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_People pay there shrinks thousands of dollars for a version therapy; I'm prepared to do it for free. Now," I brought a hand to his arm, "in ten words or less, describe how me touching your arm makes you feel."_

"_It makes my skin crawl."_

_I shifted my arm over his chest. "And now?"_

_He shook his head. "Same."_

_I brushed my hand up against his neck, cupping his chin. "What about that?" He breathed deeply and brought my hand down with his. _"_I've changed my diagnoses," I said. "You're not homophobic; you're people phobic." __I smiled and strode away. "Don't worry," I called out. He turned briefly, "I don't think it's incurable."_

_**It WASN'T**_

Too many girls should know that by now.

_Those we love don't go away_

_They stay beside us everyday_

_Unseen, unheard, but always near_

_Still loved, still missed _

Christian Reed

**Katarina Karamakov**

I finally get the whole 'crush' thing.

_Forever Yours._

* * *

><p><em>***<em> _Whoo! _So, thinking of turning this into a full-on story if I can stay in love with it long enough. Don't get me wrong, the writing is **SERIOUSLY IMPERFECT**, but I'm loving where this story is going. And not to mention, there aren't many (_ANY_) K/C stories out there in ENGLISH! So, I've become that emotionally deprived of K/C that I made my own. Written stuff before on another, now dead to us, account. I prefer to read.

LOL, if you made a couple name for K/C it'd be CHAT/rina or CHRAT/rina or CHRIT/rina or KATIAN or KATRIAN. Anyhow, if you have nothing better to do, tell us all what couple name'd suit Kat and Christian. And, PLEASE, find a better one that I could! Or, if you (surprisingly), like one of mine, than tell me which one. 'Cause, frankly, I ain't heard no couple name for them yet. So help me create one!

Thanks,

- L.O.L (Live off Laughter).

P.S, **PLeASe REad!** I need to know whether or not I should continue this! If I don't, I won't.


	2. The Cookie Jar

**"Looking for these?" Kat jumps and lets out an embarrassing squeal, presses a hand against her chest to settle her fluttering heart.**  
>800+ words this chapter.<br>Warnings: a miniscule amount of coarse language, Kat being overdramatic a problem eater. Yay! Mistakes: I may proofread tomorrow or something. I don't know.

**Set with Kat at the Academy repeating her first year and single ;)  
><strong>I've decided to turn this into a streak of Kat/Christian oneshots because I've just recently gotten back to posting on and I feel kind of awful for not continuing the original story. Sorry!

They still aren't properly together in the end so if that bothers you I suggest not reading forward.

_Please_ tell that they have a couple name already.

If not I'm just gonna go Katristian and if you don't like it you can suck it.

* * *

><p>The Cookie Jar<p>

* * *

><p>Kat wakes with a start.<p>

The window's wide open and her curtains flare outside it like a flag. Crickets chirping and the lick of black midnight sky outside is enough to tell Kat that she fell asleep whilst writing that stupid essay. Stupid essay.

And the streak of pain in her stomach is enough to tell her that she's in extreme need of a midnight snack. So, take that, Biology. You don't need to write an essay on the molecular structure of stomach cells to know when you need to eat. Ha. Kat's clearly one up on Science.

So, with a groan, she heaves herself from her bed and stretches like a cat (ha ha, _cat_). Trotting down to the kitchen, as quiet as she can be bothered. She spies through the cupboard, rifling around for a particular glass cylinder.

You see, Kat just _craves_-

"Looking for these?" Kat jumps and lets out an embarrassing squeal, presses a hand against her chest to settle her fluttering heart. Swivelling around with a carefully composed glare, she sets her sights on a shadowed figure, darkened to unrecognisable extents in midnight.

The figure jingles around _the cookie jar_.

Oh, hell no.

Kat, regaining her breath and squaring her shoulders, begins marching forward with all the authority she can muster. _'Think Ms Raine, Kat,' _she tells herself mentally when she comes to a stop in front of the shadowed figure. _'It's probably just one of those 1st years.'_

Kat cocks a hand on her hip and holds the other one out in the frigid air between them, flat. "Yes. What's it to you?" Eyeing the stranger up and down in what she hopes is a very authoritive manner, she notices from what she can see, he doesn't look half bad.

But then neither do half the blokes here, so. Shut up brain.

He's well built, but not overly so. Lean, she supposes is the right word. But god. Those biceps.

_ 'Are you quite finished?' _she asks herself mentally.

The stranger cocks his head to the side and unmasks some of his black hair. It looks silky against the streak of light. "Wow, ok then. Defensive," he mutters. And ok, Kat's pretty sure it's illegal to have a voice like that, like honey. It's all smooth and-jesus Kat. You really don't have any self restraint, do you?.

That's when the stranger steps out of the shadows and, _oh. _Oh. _Okay_, then. That's fine, universe. Kat doesn't care that you hate her.

"Christian!" she says in surprise, loud and startled. Christian's mouth twitches into a small smile then smooths back into a line. "Oh my god. I actually though you were a first year."

And, Kat swears, she's a great conversationalist. Usually.

He looks down at her, something fond in his eyes, scratches his hair from his forehead. Says, "thanks... I guess," and frowns like he doesn't really know what just came from his mouth.

And, oh god, Kat thinks she could legitimately pass as a tomato right now. Someone get a paper bag so she can hide under it for the rest of her life, please.

They stand there looking anywhere but each other for a few moments. The air weighs thick and awkward.

Then, "well, I should probably be off to bed." It's Christian. Suddenly, a car drives past and lights up his whole face. Kat can see everything - the deep brown of his eyes on her (in _that way_ that makes her skin itch with heat) and the smooth wisp of black hair falling on his forehead and the crumbs lined around his mouth and - oh lord.

He was eating the cookies. Her cookies - she's _claimed_ them at this point; imprinted on them. _'Christian was eating my cookies,' _she thinks and has to restrain from slapping herself in the face.

"Um. Bed, yeah. That's good," she mutters breathily. Kat clears her throat.

Christian nods, pressing his lips together, and slips past her to forward up the stairs.

He stops in his tracks for a second, sways forward slightly like he doesn't know which way he wants to go. Kat watches with butterfly's swarming her stomach.

Then he leans back a little bit, looks back to her and offers something shiny (at this point Kat can't really focus on much)(she's tired, _okay?_). She takes it from him.

His eyes linger on her for a few beats too long (or is Kat just imagining things now?) and he swivels back around and jogs up the stairs and out of Kat's vision.

Kat looks down at what he handed her, opens the lid and shoves a full, round cookie into her mouth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Product. Of. Subconscious. Procrastination. Against. Homework. <strong>_I am telling you.

Sorry for the short length I just wanted to get this out ASAP.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
